Big Time Rush One Shots
by HalzMarie
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots I cant think of how to add into my stories. : i dont own btr sadly, but i dont mind writing personal imagines. just ask for one! pm or review!
1. Logan and Ashland

**Hey erryone! so. i had this SUPER cute idea, but i couldnt work it into my story, so i decided to write a one shot. i really like writing one shots, so i think ill just make a thing with a ton of them, like a new one each chapter. please tell me what you think, and if you want, ask for a personal little imagine.(: just tell me your name, and the guy you want me to put you with. (: please review, favorite and alert... they make my day.(:**

* * *

"ASHLAND SOMMERS, YOURE UP NEXT." Mrs. Blanz, the choir teacher and talent show director person calls out to me, as I sit, strumming my guitar behind the curtain to calm my nerves. Im Ashland, and I have been dating THE one and only Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush for the past half a year. He's perfect for me. The only thing I really dislike about the relationship is that I live in Wisconsin, and he lives in California.. And hes on tour… but hey. He comes to see me a lot. Basically every time he has a week or so off.

Anyway. Im in the talent show.. And im freaking out. Ive never really sang in front of a lot of people, and now its in front of the whole school… but its for logans birthday gift. I cant really afford to buy him anything, so what I decided to do is sing a slightly changed up version of worldwide for him. And since my best friend, erin, is a jerk, she wont let me just sing in my room like I was planning…

I walk over to where the next act waits to go on stage, and look out at the crowd. As soon as the act before me walks off, im told to go out. As I do, I search the crowd for the one who is making me do this… I spot erin sitting in the front row holding a video camera and smiling encouragingly.

I walk up to the mic, and take a deep breath. "im singing Worldwide, by Big Time Rush. I want to dedicate this to my boyfriend, logan. I wish he could be here, but hes not… but still." I say into the mic and looking at the camera. I start strumming my guitar, and start singing.

"Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day.

Cuz ive been missing you by my side, yeah.

Yes, you woke me out of my dreams,

don't worry, you couldn't sleep.

You say I calm you down, theres something about the sound of my voice.

Im never, never, never as far away as it may seem, no.

Soon we'll be together.

We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that you gotta do.

Tuck me in every night on the phone.

Tuck me in every night.

I can hardly take another goodbye, babe it wont be long.

Youre the one that im waiting on.

Tuck me in every night on the phone.

Boy, ill be thinking about you world wide, worldwide, worldwide.

Boy, ill be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Boy ill be thinking about you.

Yes, you may meet a million pretty girls that know your name,

But I wont worry, cuz you have my heart.

It aint easy to keep on moving city to city, just get up and go

The show must go on so I need to be strong.

Im never, never, never as far away as it may seem, no.

Soon we'll be together.

We'll pick up right where we left off.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that you gotta do.

Tuck me in every night on the phone.

Tuck me in every night.

I can hardly take another goodbye, babe it wont be long.

Youre the one that im waiting on.

Tuck me in every night on the phone.

Boy, ill be thinking about you world wide, worldwide, worldwide.

Boy, ill be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Boy ill be thinking about you.

Where ever the wind blows us,

Youre still the one and only boy on my mind.

No, there aint no one better, so always remember.

Always remember, boy your mine.

Paris, London, Tokyo.

There's just one thing that you gotta do.

Tuck me in every night on the phone.

Tuck me in every night.

I can hardly take another goodbye, babe it wont be long.

Youre the one that im waiting on.

Tuck me in every night on the phone.

Boy, ill be thinking about you world wide, worldwide, worldwide.

Boy, ill be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide.

Boy ill be thinking about you.

Yes, you may meet a million pretty girls that know your name,

But I wont worry, cuz you have my heart."

I finish, and the crowd claps. I look at the camera one more time. "logan, I miss you, and happy birthday." I blow it a kiss, and turn to walk off, but what I see stops me dead in my tracks.

"that was beautiful, Ashland." logan says, the crooked smile I love so much playing at the corners of his lips.

"LOGAN!" I shout, running over to him. He opens his arms just in time for me to jump into them. "I missed you!" I whisper in his ear, hugging him tight.

"I missed you too, hun." he says, rubbing my back. "but like I said, that was beautiful. The best birthday gift ive ever gotten."

"im glad you liked it." I grin at him. The auditorium is just clapping and cheering. Im not being like 'oh, im popular' but I get along with a lot of the people at my school, so I have a lot of friends, and they know how much logan means to me. "how long were you standing here? How are you here? Are the guys here?" I ask, looking behind him.

He chuckles at my reaction. "yeah, the guys are here. Actually, about that. We were wondering if we could sing a song.?" he questions, looking out at the crowd, who goes crazy. He grins. "ill take that as a yes. Hey guys, come on out." he calls back stage, and Kendall, Carlos, and James walk out. They all come over and give me a hug, and then get in position for a song.

"what are you guys…" I start to ask, but I get interrupted by the familiar melody of Nothing Even Matters.

The guys sing and dance, but logan some how manages to make it so I am the center of attention. He keeps smiling and making funny faces at me, causing me to smile and giggle at him. After the song is done, the guys thank the school for listening, and then walk off stage. Logan grabs my hand and leads me off.

"thank you. Thank you so much!" I say, hugging logan, and then the rest of the guys one more time. "that was incredible! Why are you here?" after im done hugging the others, I walk back to logan, who stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"well, we have our show in Chicago tomorrow, and we had a day off, so we thought wed come see you." carlos tells me, giving me a huge smile.

"well, that's awesome, but how did you know about me singing today? How did you plan this?"

Logan chuckles. "well, I know your best friend. And she just asked me to come sing a song at your talent show to surprise you. I didn't know you were singing worldwide for me. Speaking of which, that was amazing. Thank you." he says, kissing my cheek. I turn my head to that he can give me a real kiss.

"well, now, since I filmed it all, you both get a copy." a voice says from behind logan and I. we both turn and see erin walking up and smirking.

"you, are the best friend I could ask for!" I say, pulling away from logan and giving Erin a huge hug.

"I know. Now spend some time with your boy toy before he has to leave tomorrow. Oh wait. Surprise part two, youre going to the Chicago concert." she smiles.

"oh my god, really?" I say, looking at logan, who just looks confused.

"since when?" he asks, looking at erin.

"since I talked to erin." james says, raising his hand. Logan and I both look at him.

"well, we talked to erin. She said she knew you guys would miss each other, and that she talked to ashlands mom about going to the concert. She said it was okay if Ashland went, so shes coming with." kendall smiles.

"I love you guys." I say after looking at my friends for a couple seconds. "group hug!" I giggle.

We all get in a huge group hug, and then after a couple seconds, pull away.

"well, I want to talk to Ash alone for a minute, do you guys mind?" logan asks, putting his arm around me.

"sure." they all say, and walk away.

After theyre gone, logan gives me a kiss. "I missed you." he says, cupping your face in his hands.

"I missed you too." I smile at him.

"you know, Ashland, youre pretty amazing. Ive never had a girlfriend that sang one of my songs for my birthday… and you did amazingly."

"well you sang a song for me, and did incredibly too. But hey, you always do that." I giggle. "im really glad you're here, logan. Happy birthday."

He gives me his crooked smile, kisses me again, and then looks away.. "thanks. Ill definitely remember this as a favorite. And by the way, ash, I love you." he says, avoiding my eyes.

My eyes widen. This is the first time hes said it to me. I put my hands on either side of his face and make him look at me. He looks kind of nervous.

"I love you too, logan." I smile back shyly.

As soon as I say it back, the nervousness is replaced with relief, and he picks me up and spins me around. "Im so happy to hear you say that." he whispers in my ear as he puts me back down.

"im happy you said it too." I grin.

After that, we spend the rest of the day talking and hanging out. I honestly could not ask for more.


	2. Dustin and Erin

**Here ya go, erin!(: enjoy! you and dustin(:**

* * *

[hey beautiful. Hows it going? Guess what… ITS TONIGHT.]

I smile as I look at my phone. My boyfriend dustin has been texting me all week, counting down till today. Him and his band, Big Time Rush, are playing a concert in Milwaukee tonight, and it's the first time ill be seeing him in about a month.

[I KNOW. I cant wait to see you! And its going good… I don't feel like waiting… -.-] I reply.

Today is summerfest, so im deciding to go to summerfest grounds kind of early. The guys get to the venue at like 3, and they promised they'd get me in early so I can see sound check and hang out with them before the show.

[me neither… but hey. At least its closer than it was an hour ago. (;]

I cant help but roll my eyes at his optimism.

[that it is… lol. So are you pumped to play Wisconsin tonight?]

After sending the text, I check my reflection. Im wearing a home made tshirt and pink shorts. The t shirt is the one I made for the concert I saw last year, when I first met dustin. I got a lot of people saying "whos dustin?" and "youre so not a rusher." and "dustins not in big time rush" when in reality, he basically is. Anyway, I grab my purse and walk out to my car. I drive to my friend Haleys house, and pick her up, and then we head over to summerfest.

We spend the drive listening to BTR and Elevate, and some of their other songs. When we finally get there, we just kind of chill, walking around and listening to random bands and watching the pogo dudes.

As we walk around, someone grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. At first I panic, but when I see the familiar brown eyes staring at me, I squeal.

"DUSTIN!" I scream, throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckles. "hey erin!" he says in my ear, and snakes his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

I grin and give him a kiss. "Im glad you're here… why are you here already?" I ask, then grab his wrist and look at his watch. "its only 1! I thought you didn't get here till 3!" I grab his hand and pull him back over by haley, who is standing in the middle of the pathway, looking very confused.

When she sees us, she gives me a funny look. "I thought you got dragged away by a rapist. NEVER DO THAT AGAIN." she says, slapping dustins arm. "and when the hell did you do that to your head?" she asks, poking his head. He dyed his hair blond, rather than the brown it naturally is.

He laughs. "nice to see you too, haley." he gives her a hug, and then answers her question. "im sorry I scared you, and I did it about a week ago. Scared the hell out of the fans yesterday." he chuckles.

Haley looks at him, and then shakes her head. "youre a piece of work. But hey, I guess that's why youre my friend."

He grins. "you bet. And this is my first time at summer fest… whats there to do?"

"well," I say, grabbing his hand. "lets go listen to chasin mason. I heard they were good!"

We walk over to where chasin mason is playing, and we listen to them for a couple songs. He liked to cover eric church, and honestly, he was amazing! Dustin was always more of a rock guy, but im a huge country girl.

My favorite part, was when he sang hell on the heart, and I sang along to every word. After that, he sang boondocks, and I sang along. About halfway through the song, I notice dustin smiling at me. I smile back.

"what are you smiling at?" I say in his ear.

"youre so freaking cute when you sing. I might need to take you to more country concerts." he says, grinning.

I look at him confused. "you don't like country that much… why would you do that?"

"for you." his smile gets bigger. "I love watching you just let go and have fun. You always have something on your mind, and I like seeing you just being yourself."

"youre cute." I reply, kissing his cheek. He throws his arm around my shoulders, pulls me closer, and kisses me on my temple.

After one more song, dustin steps off the bench. "I have to go start setting up for sound check." he yells at me to be heard over the booming music. "you and haley wanna come?"

I poke haley to get her attention. When she looks at me, I point at the amphitheater to tell her that's where im going. She nods, and follows dustin and I to the backstage entry. We go inside, and follow dustin to where the rest of the guys are.

When we walk in the room, kendall, logan, james and carlos look up at us and smile. "hey!" they all say at the same time.

Haley and I laugh. "hey back at ya!" haley says, walking over and giving each one of them a hug. Haley wasn't ever a huge BTR fan, but after I dragged her to the concert last year, shes been a pretty big one. Her and the guys are really good friends.

"hey guys. I missed you!" I say, hugging them all in turn.

"we missed you too!" carlos smiles. Hes probably my closest friend out of the 4.

"hey, you guys have 5 minutes before sound check. Dustin, we got your guitar set up and all." a guy says, popping his head in the room. The guys nod, and stand up. They head out to the stage, and dustin gives me a hug. "I have to go out for sound check… ill see you before the concert. Heres an all access pass, and come back after meet and greets?" he says, handing haley and I passes.

"sounds good. Ill be here." I say, giving him a kiss.

Haley and I walk around the venue for a while, and watch sound check.

We spend the rest of the day hanging out, and then watching the concert.

After theyre done, they walk back stage, and I immediately go to hug dustin, but stop when I realize they just got done with a show.

"damn, Wisconsin is hot…" he says, walking over and trying to put his arm around my shoulders. I duck. "what, no hug?"

"not right after a show… youre all sweaty!" I giggle. "and yes, Wisconsin is hot. In the summer. Come see me in winter… you'll wish it was this hot!"

We spend some more time talking, and it just reminds me how lucky I am to have a guy like dustin.

* * *

**tell me what ya think(:**


	3. Carlos and Holly

**well holly, here ya go! hope ya like it! (: tell me what you think!**

* * *

"ELEVATE A LITTLE HIGHER!" my best friend brianna and I scream, heading off to our first Big Time Rush concert! By some unknown force, we somehow managed to snag VIP tickets. In other words, not only are we SEEING them, we are meeting them, and getting insanely good seats! About row 4 or so!

"OH MY GOD, BRI I AM SO EXCITED!" I scream, causing my mom to look at me with irritation. Well, it's a 4 and a half hour drive to Chicago… but that's cool… my mom can deal with it! Its February, so its kind of cold, so I just look away from the irritated look by blasting the heat… I kinda forgot my jacket… woopsies…

"ME TOO, HOLLY!" bri shouts back. We spend the entire four and a half hours listening to BTR and Elevate, and the Big Time Movie soundtrack, and well, anything that has BTR in it.

We finally get to the venue, and see people lined up. My mom drops us off, and we stand in line for what seems like hours, but in reality is only 15 minutes. Finally, they start handing out the tickets and letting us in for sound check!

The other hundred people, bri and I sit and wait, and after a couple minutes, the 5 beautiful guys we came to see walk out. The crowd goes crazy, and the guys grin.

"how you doing today, Chicago?" james says into his mic, smiling.

Obviously, crowd goes crazy.

"glad to hear it." he chuckles.

"so, wed like to say thank you for coming out to see us, and welcome to our sound check." carlos says happily.

I go crazy… I love carlos! Hes just so cute, and he seems so sweet! "I LOVE YOU CARLOS!" I scream, trying to get his attention. It works! He looks at me, flashes me a smile, and makes a hand heart at me. I just about die there, but its cool. Brianna and I fan girl for a couple seconds, but then turn our attention back to the guys.

"so, any questions?" kendall asks.

About 50 hands fly up. Logan looks around for a couple seconds, and picks a girl in the third row. She asks her question, and the guys answer it. They pick one more girl, answer her question, and then the guys sing Stuck. Every couple seconds, carlos would look at me and wink. I was basically dying, but hey. What ever, no big deal.

After they finish singing, its Carlos's turn to pick a question. I raise my hand, and he picks me!

"how do you feel when you get to meet your fans?" I ask.

"oh my god, its honestly one of the best feelings ever. They are so dedicated and caring, and its just amazing." carlos says. About halfway through his answer, I shiver. It must have been pretty obvious, because after he answers, he adds "are you cold?"

I blush, but nod. He smiles, stands up, and walks over to the security guard. He takes off the purple hoodie he was wearing, hands it to security, and then points to me. The security guard then walks over and hands me freaking CARLOS PENA'S hoodie. My eyes get really big, but I smile and put it on. "THANK YOU!" I shout. He just smiles back, then nods at logan to continue answering my question.

"hes right. Its incredible. You rushers are so supportive, and it means the world to us, so we cant thank you enough." he says, gesturing towards the crowd.

After they answer that, they answer one more question, then sing Music Sounds Better With U.

"whos ready for some pictures?" james asks after they finish singing. The crowd goes crazy, and then we go out to where the meet and greet photos are taken.

"holy god, holly… YOU GOT CARLOS'S HOODIE." bri says, grabbing the shoulder of the hoodie as we walk out. I pull it tighter around me and grin.

"I think this is a dream. There is no way I got this. NO WAY. Bri, I think im going to die of happiness!" I say, hugging the hoodie.

We spend the rest of the time waiting in line fangirling about how I got my idols hoodie.

When we finally get up to the guys, I give a high five to dustin then go to stand by carlos. He smiles at me. "oh hey, youre the girl I gave my hoodie! Is it keeping you warm enough? Why didn't you have a jacket?" he asks.

"yeah, im holly. I was running out of the house, and I forgot one.. But yours is working fine." I grin.

He grins back. "well holly, im glad its working. It looks good on you." he says and then for the picture, he stands behind me with his arms wrapped around my stomach and he head resting on my shoulder.

Brianna is standing by james, who is resting his arm on her shoulder because hes so much taller, and logan is kneeling down, pretending to propose to her. Kendall is doing a spider man pose in front of carlos and I.

Since the meet and greets are so rushed, ranel basically pushes bri and I away from the guys. I start hyperventilating basically, and geeking out that carlos said I looked cute in his hoodie. OH MY GOD.

Bri and I freak out for a while, because we have about an hour or so before we can go to our seats for the concert.

When we finally are allowed into the venue, it fills up pretty quickly. The opening act, IM5, do incredible, and the finally the guys come out! They sing like freaking angels, and bri and I don't sit down once. After about an hour or so of them singing, they pull out 8 stools.

"well, I think its time we slowed it down a bit… If you don't mind, ive been running around a lot tonight, so im going to bring someone up on stage to help me sing world wide… anyone want to come help me?" logan says, looking out at the crowd, which is going insane. He looks around for a couple seconds before pointing a girl out to security, who then brings her up on stage.

"well, wait.. If you get help, so do I…" james says, following suit and picking a girl.

"same…" kendall says, doing the same.

Finally, carlos looks out at the crowd. "well, I cant be left out.." he shrugs. He looks for a little while, and then locks eyes with me. He points to me, and security comes out and brings me on stage. As soon as I get up, carlos grins. He walks over, gives me a huge hug, and then grabs my hand, pulling me to a stool next to his. I sit next to him, watching him sing. He gets so into it… its insane how dedicated he is to what he does! I sing along, and too soon, the song is over. He gives me another hug, and then walks me off the stage. I walk back to my seat, and start FREAKING out. Bri and I fan girl for about the hundredth time tonight, and then watch the rest of the concert.

When it finally ends, we walk out to the parking lot, and wait for my mom. I stick my hands in the hoodies pocket, and feel something that wasn't there before the concert. I pull it out, and find a small piece of paper with writing on it.

"holly-

Like I said, my hoodie looks cute on you. Id really like to talk to you again… text me or something. I cant wait to hear from you! (:

-carlos."

And then it has his number written.

*insert fangirling session here.*

Well, carlos, I cant wait to hear from you too!


	4. Logan and Sam

**here you go sam! sorry it took so long... i had some school stuff i had to get settled.**

* * *

"Sam…. Sam, wake up." I jump up, startled. My eyes fly open, and I find myself staring into my boyfriend logans eyes. "oh, hi. You're awake… finally." he says, kissing me.

I roll my eyes and lay back down. "what the hell are you doing here? Its…" I pause, looking at the clock. "5:30 in the freaking morning." I say, whining and closing my eyes. "how did you even get in here?"

"well… I missed you. And I want to show you something. And as to how I got in here… well, lets just leave it at it involved climbing a tree, and breaking in through your window. Which was surprisingly easy." he smirks.

My eyes pop open again, and I look at the window. Sure enough, it was wide open. "why the crap didn't you wait for another 5 hours or so, and just walked in through the front door?"

He shrugs. "eh. This was more fun and dramatic."

I roll my eyes again, and kiss him quickly on the lips. "fine. So what is it that you need to show me at this stupidly early hour?"

Logan grins. "that, my lovely lady, is a surprise. Come on. Get up." he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

I basically fall out of my bed, and glare at him. "you know, you could be nicer at 5:30..."

"sorry…" he says apologetically, helping me up and pulling me in for a hug. I lean against him, and hug him tighter. "but really. Lets go!" he says excitedly.

"im coming, im coming." I mutter, pulling away and heading towards the door. Before I can walk out of the room though, he grabs my arm and smiles.

"where do you think youre going?" he asks.

I look at him in confusion. "to whatever you wanna show me?"

"well, if your coming with me, we're going to have some fun, and go out the window."

My eyes widen. "youre kidding… right? Please say yes…"

"nope." he grins, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the window.

"logan… you know I cant climb to save my life…" I say, looking out the window. He smirks again.

"ill be right here. You wont hurt yourself, I promise. Its easy. Ill go first, so ill be able to catch you if you slip. Come on, please sam?" he gives me those puppy dog eyes he knows I cant resist.

I sigh and watch him climb out. Once hes standing on a branch, he looks back at me and holds out his hand. "im right here." he says encouragingly. I take his hand slowly, and put one leg out of the window.

"oh sweet god, logan, im going to die." I say, trying to climb back into my house.

"sam, youre halfway out, and I need to show you this. It took a long time to set up!" he says, not letting me go back.

I look at him again, and then pull my other leg out of the window and onto the branch.

"see? That wasn't too bad!" he says, still holding my hand to steady me. He gives me a lopsided smile, and then takes a couple seconds to climb onto the next branch down.

We slowly make our way down the rest of the tree, and I finally get safely to the bottom. When I was on the bottom branch and logan was on the ground, he let me jump. He caught me, and then set me lightly on my feet. I look back up at my window and shiver.

"oh shit… I forgot to make you get a jacket." logan says, face palming.

I giggle. "ill be fine. Its not too bad." but, I shiver again.

He sighs, and then shrugs off his black jacket and puts it around my shoulders. "I don't want you getting sick." he says, leaning in and resting his forehead on mine. I lean up to kiss him, but he smirks and pulls away.

Its my turn to give him the puppy dog eyes. "youre mean." I say, pouting.

"oh, im mean am I?" he says, leaning in again. This time, he presses his lips to mine and I can feel him smiling into the kiss.

After a couple seconds of kissing, he pulls away. "now can I show you what I wanted to show you?" he says enthusiastically.

"I didn't climb out of a window for nothing…." I mutter. "so where is it?" I ask looking around."oh, its not here. I gotta drive you there." he replies, motioning to his fisker karma which is sitting in my driveway.

"logan, its only almost six in the morning. What could you possibly have to show me that took you a long time to set up, and we have to drive to this early?" I say, starting to walk to his car.

He grabs my arm to stop me from getting to his car. "uh uh uh." he says, pulling something out of his pocket. "gotta put this on." he says, handing me a blindfold.

I widen my eyes at him. "youre kidding, right? First, you harass me to climb out a window, and now youre forcing me to wear a blindfold?"

He winks, then steps behind me, securing the blindfold across my eyes.

"this better be good…." I joke, crossing my arms and facing the direction I think hes standing in.

His voice startles me when I hear it right in my ear. "oh, itll be good. Now come on, get in the car, sam." he says, holding my elbow to guide me.

We get in his car, and he drives for a couple minutes before I fall back asleep.

Not to long later, I feel someone shake my shoulder and then a pair of lips touching mine. I kiss him back, and hear him chuckle.

"so, where are we?" I ask.

I hear the door slam, and a couple seconds later hear mine open and feel his hand wrap around my elbow again. He pulls me out of the car, and leads me up a set of stairs. Eventually, he puts my hand on a railing, and then walks away.

"whered you go?" I ask, panicking slightly.

His voice comes from a couple feet away to my left. "im right here." I turn to face him.

"can I take this thing off yet?" I ask, reaching up and grabbing the blindfold.

"not yet! Give me 10 minutes!" he says, and I hear him run away. After a couple minutes, he runs back and finally says "okay, you can take it off."

I take the blindfold off my eyes, and my jaw drops at whats in front of me. I see logan standing a couple feet away dressed up in a nice pair of khakis and a nice dress shirt. Hes got a guitar, and is standing in front of a gorgeous sunrise over a beach.

"how…?" I start to ask, but he puts a finger to his lips to say 'be quiet.' then he looks down at his guitar and starts to play Im Yours by Jason Mraz.

I smile at him while he sings, and he keeps grinning back. When the song is done, he puts his guitar down and walks over and pulls me into a huge hug.

"happy six month anniversary, Sam." he whispers into my ear.

"back at you." I say, kissing him. "I feel like im not dressed up enough.." I say, looking down at my outfit, which is the pajama pants and tank top I wore to bed, and the jacket logan gave me.

"oh, the way you are right now is my favorite." he smiles.

We spend the rest of the day talking, and spending time together.

* * *

**hope you liked it!(: tell me what ya think!**


	5. Kendall and Kylie

**so! i finally had time, and an idea to write this. im sorry it took so long, but i hope you enjoy it. i thought it was cute.(:**

* * *

"how about…." kendall starts to suggest, but then pauses, clicking through the list of horror movies on netflix. "the house of the devil?"

I sigh. "I cant believe youre making me do this… you know ill be scared all night." I whine, leaning against him.

He chuckles and grins. "oh, I know."

"UGH." I say, my head falling back against the couch.

"oh, calm down. Ill be right here if you get scared." he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against him.

"you better be…" I mutter, making him chuckle again. He tightens his grip on me, and then presses play.

Before its even halfway through the movie, im basically sitting on his lap, hiding my face against his chest. Suddenly I feel something touch my back, causing me to scream and jump off kendalls lap. I look back at him, and hes laughing. I grab one of the pillows off the couch, and throw it at him.

"KENDALL, YOU ARE SO MEAN!" I yell at him, crossing my arms and giving him a look.

Hes still laughing, but hes trying to stop. "im sorry. Ill be nice. Please come back." he says, holding his arms out and open.

"no. I will not sit by you. Youre being mean." I say, shaking my head.

"no, im being funny. Now come back here."

"noooooo!" I say, pouting.

"don't make me come get you." kendall says threateningly. He wiggles his eyebrows, causing me to laugh. "you know I will."

"no. no you wont." I say, backing away a bit.

He raises his eye brows. "oh wont I?" he asks, standing up.

"nope."

"oh, its on." he says, taking a couple steps toward me before I turn around and try to run away. Before I even get 5 feet, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I let out a shriek. He chuckles, and then picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I try to get away for a couple seconds, but then cross my arms because its obvious im not getting away. Yuma is sitting across the room, sleeping, until I shrieked. She looked up at me, and then put her head back down, falling back asleep almost instantly.

"you, kylie, are going to watch the rest of this movie with me if it's the last thing you do." he says, plopping down on the couch, keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"nooooooo." I whine, poking his side. "you'll scare me again."

"no, I said id be nice, so I will." he says, flashing me a huge smile.

"do you promise?" I ask, widening my eyes and staring ino his green ones.

"I promise. Now come on, lets finish this movie." he says, hugging me tighter to his chest. Even though I keep whining, I love when he holds me like this. It makes me feel safe, and like nothing can hurt me.

"okay, fine." I say, leaning against him again. He smiles, and then kisses my temple.

About 30 minutes later, im still curled up against kendall. I look up at his face, and his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open, letting out a quiet snoring noise. I smile, and poke his cheek. At first, he just kind of moves his head away without waking up. I poke him again, and this time, his eyes pop open.

"What?" he asks, looking around confused.

"nothing… you just fell asleep." I smile at him.

"so you just woke me up? No reason?"

I look at him for a couple seconds, then nod. "yeah… basically." he shakes his head.

"whose the mean one now?"

"not me, of course." I say, trying to look innocent.

He chuckles. "I definitely think it IS you." kendall says, poking my nose.

I giggle, and then hug him. He hugs me back, and then goes back to watching the movie. I go back to watching, too. By the end of the movie, im hiding my face against kendall again, because im terrified. Dang scary movies…

As the credits roll on, I slowly pull my head away from kendalls chest. "well that was terrifying…. Thanks to you, I probably wont sleep tonight…" I say.

He chuckles again, and sits up. "come on, im tired. Lets go to bed." he says, pulling me up with him.

"okay." I mutter, following him to his room. Once we get to his bed, kendall basically falls asleep instantly. I try to, but I am still a bit paranoid. I keep freaking out, because I keep hearing noises from the hall. At one point, I hear a loud bang. I sit up, and panic. I poke kendall, trying to wake him up. He just keeps pushing my hand away. What a protective boyfriend, right?

"kendall." I whisper. "KENDALL."

His eyes open slightly. "what?"

"im scared."

He moans. "go to bed kylie. Nothings going to happen. Youre fine. I promise." he says, putting his arm around me and pulling me down next to him.

After another half an hour or so, I hear another loud bang.

"kendall… KENDALL." I say again, waking him up.

"what now?" he groans, opening his eyes and propping himself up on one elbow.

"I heard a noise." I say, biting my lip, a habit I have when im scared.

"what kind of noise?"

"a bang…"

"fine. Ill go see what it was." he says, knowing I wont leave him alone untill he does. I grab his hand, and follow him out into the hall. We look around, but don't see anything. We go into the kitchen, and see a box on the floor."damn it Yuma." kendall mutters, looking at the mess. Yuma is sitting, eating a bunch of pig food that they keep on a stool. "I bet you heard her knocking this down.." he guesses. I nod, and help him pick up the mess.

After we finish, we put the pig food where Yuma cant get it, then go back to kendalls room. We lay back down, and I still cant sleep. I look over at kendall, and smile. He looks so cute when hes sleeping. I snuggle up closer to him, and as I do, he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. I look at his face just in time to see his eyes closing and a smile on his face.

"I promise you'll be safe… I wont let anything hurt you. Not while youre mine." he whispers in my ear, hugging me.

I smile, pull my self up to his face, and kiss his cheek. He kisses me back quickly, and then rests his head back on the pillow. I smile again, and slowly drift off to sleep, feeling safe in kendalls arms.


End file.
